The present invention relates to vehicle bumper systems having an energy absorber on a bumper beam, and more particularly relates to a bumper system having an energy absorber on the beam that is adapted to provide different levels of energy absorption in selected areas but further adapted to take maximum advantage of mass production.
Vehicle bumper systems often include a bumper beam for strength and a mounted energy absorber to help absorb energy and distribute stress across the bumper beam during impact. However, each different model vehicle requires a slightly different shape or different energy absorption profile, such that each different model vehicle requires a different mold for the energy absorber. Each additional mold is expensive, because they are relatively large and long. Further, it takes time and labor to change molds, and requires downtime of the molding machine.
Accordingly, a bumper system is desired that includes an energy absorber solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages.
In one aspect of the present invention, a bumper system includes a bumper beam having a face and ends, and an energy absorber mounted on the face. The energy absorber has a foam piece engaging the face and an injection-molded end piece securely attached to an end of the foam piece and also engaging the face.
In another aspect of the present invention, a bumper system includes a bumper beam having a face and ends, and an energy absorber mounted on the face. The energy absorber has at least one foam piece engaging the face and at least one non-foam plastic piece securely attached to an end of the foam piece and also engaging the face. The foam piece and the non-foam piece form a single member that can be handled and attached as a unit to the bumper beam.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method comprises steps of molding a non-foam plastic component. The method further includes molding a foam component and attaching the non-foam plastic component to the foam component to form a unitary member that can be handled as a unit. The method still further includes engaging the unitary member against a face of a bumper beam.
In another aspect of the present invention, a bumper system includes a bumper beam having a face surface, and an energy absorber engaging the face surface. The energy absorber has an elongated non-foam injection-molded component with at least three longitudinally-spaced enlarged sections and further has a plurality of foam sections attached to the molded components between the enlarged sections.